History, Mystery, Gift
by CybertronianBeing
Summary: When two close friends lose their lives in a tragic accident, some unexpected heroes, or more specifically Primes, step in and give them another shot at a new life and to change the world - in an entirely new reality that they know entirely too well.
1. Chapter 1 - Shattered

~The title is based on a quote that I heard. It said, along the lines of: _Yesterday is history, tommorrow is a mystery, and today is a gift._

~A basic concept test in the form of a fanfiction. I am preparing for a larger scale fanfiction. I'm sorry if this absolutely sucks.

~Heavily inspired by my cosplay group and Sci-Fifan95, who wrote "Fate Calls". You can find her story on this platform. I highly recommend it.

~Again, I have no excuses as to why I have not updated my other stories. I'm so sorry. I swear I will get on that as quick as I can.

~This chapter was rather depressing to write, but I promise that the UwU and the actual Transformer related stuff is coming, I swear. This is most likely the saddest chapter I will be forced to write, but no promises.

~I do not own Transformers or anything like that. I only own the things that obviously belong to me and my cos group (Names, OC's, plotline, etc)

~...~

It was unavoidable.

They had tried to get out of the way, but it was no use. 'Hydroplaning' on an icy road was one of, if not the most dangerous thing anyone could do on the road, and that's exactly what they did.

…

There wasn't even time for any of the teenagers inside the car to scream.

The semi driver had barely two micro-kliks of time to react as the car in front of her spun right into her lane while she was cruising groggily at sixty.

She slammed her booted foot on the brake pedal, but that did nothing. The _Lays_ truck's tires hopped up on the ice and just slid too. The woman at the wheel braced herself by throwing her forearms up in front of her face.

The giant truck smashed right into the side of the car, crinkling it heavily inward as if it was a mere empty _Coca-Cola_ can. The car jumped up onto the two left side wheels for a split micro-klik, groaned in protest, and then slid forward along with the momentum of the semi.

Things that were previously and peacefully resting in the car became projectiles within the vehicle. Several heads were bashed and two-the two that were sitting in the third row-bashed each others' heads. One of the people in the vehicle cried out, two of them screamed in shock.

It was impossible to tell who did what.

…

Finally the car, with the help of the Honda in front of them, slid to a stop.

Hyped on adrenaline, Hana, the driver, jumped out from the car, with thoughts far from running smoothly. All that ran through her mind was the weird reaction to the hot liquid that was strangely running down her face, and the necessity to call the police.

Her hands shook like the devil and when she tried to steady them, they seemingly got worse. After about five minutes of unsuccessfully attempting to dial the three simple numbers and staining her sparkling white tank top, she was finally approached by the driver of the Honda that their grey van had kissed near the closing of the initial accident.

Taking note of her obvious stress, the man, perhaps pushing thirty, placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. His icy cold hand snapped her into reality.

Tears of fear and anguish streamed down her face. These weren't of pain from her airbag-crushed-nose or the nipping cold that whipped her hair around like a ragdoll, but for fear for her friends and nothing else.

_Snap out of it, Han, _she harshly coaxed herself and finally forced her fingers to dial the correct digits and press the green call button.

It was like she had been holding herself together for a month with no emotion, because when Hana opened her mouth to speak, only sobs escaped her lips. She hadn't realized how close to tears she was until she had truly spoken. The responder on the other line tried to calm her down, but all the disheveled driver could do was cry.

It was clear that she was not going to be able to manage to stifle out any understandable words out anytime soon. Anytime she would seize a chance to calm down a bit, the floodgates would open again. Later she would find that she went into shock.

The driver carefully reached over and took the phone from her, giving her a slight nod to let her know that he meant well, and began to speak to the operator as calmly as he could.

Finally, Hana gained up the courage to turn around and survey the sight. She covered her mouth in dismay, her mind screaming in neon, excruciating letters: _**nothing could survive that. **_

She began to believe it. She sank to her knees and buried her face in her numb hands.

...

Shade regained consciousness after his brief 'nap' after getting his head jarred into the window beside him, and fought his way out of the stubbornly jammed door. He had been sitting on the opposite side of the impact site, in the middle row. He really didn't know exactly what was going on, but he could distantly hear someone's faintly familiar sobs not far from the car and was drawn towards it.

"Oh Hana." Shade approached his friend, who he was sure was blaming herself for the accident, and wrapped his arms around her without hesitation. "Relax. That wasn't your fault. The ice is to blame."

Hana couldn't even choke any words out. She really didn't try that hard. She didn't want to speak. What was the point of words anyway?

…

Emergency responders arrived very quickly, wowing everyone at the scene. The EMT's waited impatiently for the five other girls to be fished out carefully by the firemen that had most recently roared up to the scene.

The air became heavy as the first-the one that was sitting in the middle seat in the middle row-was fished out. She was breathing but knocked out and bleeding from a head injury that was estimated to be from a piece of glass.

News crews came up and began their intruding jobs, recording the tragic scene. Shade wanted to pounce, chase them away, and keep them away. But, he didn't. He needed to be there for his group and Hana.

Police then evacuated both the ones that were in the third row with ease, since the impact was more towards the front and middle of the right side of the vehicle.

There was hope in the fact that the back was not as damaged as the front, and the two that were located back there in the midst of the crash were generally uninjured. But, the unresponsiveness of the other two girls that were located in the passenger and middle row, right side, were completely unresponsive.

"Honey? Can you hear me? I need you to try to move if you can hear me. Please move something. Even if you need to just move a finger. Can you move your finger for me?" One of the EMT's crawled carefully into the backseat and tapped Laney's hand carefully.

She surveyed her injuries and checked for a pulse, praying that this young, strong girl had somehow pulled through.

She backed out of the car carefully, her eyes downcast. She hated the entire world at that point. The young EMT resisted the urge to shake her clenched fist towards heaven, scream into the sky, and then cry her heart out.

But that wasn't an option. She had other people to tend to, and the one in the front passenger seat to help, if she had made it.

She approached one of the police men that stood by, surveying the situation and handling who else they needed, as well as figuring out how to best block the lanes so that traffic could pass by without any more incident.

With a heavy heart, she told him that they had one casualty in the middle row, and the front still unresponsive. He nodded at her, indicating that he understood. Another ambulance arrived, it's sirens blaring.

"I will address another EMT to go and aid the firefighters with the retrieval of the one and send one to check on the one in the front seat." He placed a hand on her shoulder compassionately. "Try to relax. Do not take the lost life upon yourself."

She nodded, her eyes still downcast. Several male EMT's jumped out of the newest ambulance to arrive at the scene, and the first one that approached was tasked with providing assistance to the female in the front seat.

He sidestepped the friends who cried quietly a small distance from the crash sight. He opened the driver side door quietly, as if he was afraid to disturb the peace within the chaotic-looking van.

"Ma'am. Can you hear me? Can you try to move for me?"

This girl didn't answer that time either. He crawled up onto the driver's seat after picking some rogue pieces of glass off of the leather and tapped her shoulder lightly. Her eyes fluttered lightly.

Before he examined her, a smile lit up his face. But, after, his hope flitted slightly away. It was going to be quite a task to get her out alive and to the hospital before she bled out.

Admiring her audacity to stay cool, calm, and collected, his hope slightly returned. He lowered his voice:, "hey. Stay still and don't speak. Try to relax. We're going to get you out of here."

Kay nodded slightly, although that even hurt.

_Am I dying?_ She groggily wondered, and opened her eyes only to be blinded by the light.

She was very thankful that her rushing, lingering adrenaline was covering her pain for that moment, although she knew it was going to be very short lived.

It took everything in her to obey the mysterious man that spoke to her. Kay knew few things, but enough to take a shot in the dark that the dude was an EMT, police officer, or firefighter of some sort.

Although barely aware or sensible, Kay desperately wanted to check on her friends, but the predicament she was in, that included: being trapped by bent metal as well as stabbed in several places by pieces of vehicle body, made that impossible

All she knew was that Laney had to be okay. "Laney?" She called out into the surprisingly stiffening silence. "Can you hear me?"

She didn't answer.

_Maybe she isn't there_. Kay hopefully wondered.

_Maybe the front of the car had taken the brunt of the impact and she was just being rushed to the hospital with minor injuries, _she told herself, although she truly couldn't bring herself to actually believe it.

It was possible though. Kay added up all of the things that were working in her and her friends' favor as the pain grew ever so sharper.

_Calculating did provide a decent distraction._

She knew that she couldn't see behind her and the driver's seat was empty so at least Hana had been able to get out or be fished out.

Kay tried one more desperate time. "Laney. Please answer me if you are there."

_Nothing._

…

The two needed some good news. Shade and Hana had barely enough time to recover from the news that they had already lost one, and that three others were being rushed off to the hospital.

The young EMT ran over the officer to tell that they had one still in the car alive. Shade and Hana overheard.

Wordlessly, they both jumped up and sprinted over towards the car. They had to fight through the female EMT that had discovered Laney's true condition-who didn't put up much of a fight-and leaned into the car.

"Kay! Just hang on."

"Yeah. They'll get you out of there soon."

Taking much comfort in their words, Kay relaxed a little bit more. "Where are the others?" Kay managed, brutally realizing that talking was not helping her. "Where is Laney?"

The two took glances at each other and then glanced back. Hana gulped back a gasp as tears clouded her vision.

Discouraged and grieved, the two, again, wordlessly were able to agree to avoid the question entirely. "They're-alright. Just relax. The firefighters are going to get you out of there and you'll be just fine."

They knew that the two, Laney and Kay, had gotten close over the past few months. Could even call them best friends, although they had barely met in real life, they were like two peas in a pod.

Bonding over their mutual love of Transformers, cosplay, and steaming hot tea, they grew closer than many strictly real-life friends did. Helping each other through the tough times with mutual support and friendly love.

Hana became like their, and the rest of their cosplay group's proud mother. It was a glorious time for their little group. And then, suddenly their world was flipped upside down on the way to a winter con.

Everything was ripped away in one instant, as if they were held together by a seam. Everything shattered like a bullet through glass. Like a sturdy tree against a hurricane.

...

"Where is she?" Kay asked again. She was going to find out before she got out of there, whether she, the firefighters, and the two standing before her, liked it or not.

Hana wanted to continue to cover the truth, and wait until they got her out of the predicament, but she continued to insist. The realist in Shade, encased in sorrow and grief, suddenly emerged and he spoke up: "Laney is gone, Kay. She's gone."

With will to live depleted and morale shattered, Kay stopped fighting. She stopped her battle for the next excruciating breath. She quit warring against the looming darkness that hovered overhead, and faded to the blackness, giving way to the cool shadow that encased her.

Before resolving to join her best friend, Kay sent a silent prayer up. She requested that wherever she was going would be a place where she would eventually be reunited with her best friend and someday her family and other friends.

_Oh, how little she knew-_

_~...~_

**Dedicated to Delaney, for being the Sunflower of my life. Tysm sis**

If you enjoyed, please leave a review :). I love you all. See you on the flipside.


	2. Chapter 2 - Bumblebee-Sunflower

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY DELANEY! _This chapter is for you, Bumblebee-Sunflower. Have a great birthday. Thank you so much for everything you have done because, to be honest, even though we've known each other for a very short time, I dunno where I'd be without you. Thank you for being there for me and being someone I can trust. I hope you have the best birthday ever. Hopefully this is an acceptable birthday present...

Here is a HUGE update! I've officially gotten away from my writer's block (for now) and made a comeback with a huge OVER 5.5K word update! I hope you all enjoy!

I will switch from first person to third person. It will be established obviously who's that is.

"-...-" will be used to signify a point of view change.

_For now, Italics are used for emphasis and when anything is associated with the primes. In the following chapters, it will be used just when they speak. _

I know the first chapter was so void of detail and fluff, so I'm going to work really hard to change that in the future chapters that I write, including this one. I apologize for the last chapter. It looks rushed, which it iwas, but I will take extra care with this one. Please forgive me…

**~...~**

The feeling of weightlessness was comparable to how I imagined Neil Armstrong felt when he took that one small step and one giant leap. I could breathe just fine and blink just the same, but my heart raced like the Indy five-hundred and I really couldn't pinpoint exactly why. It was the weirdest feeling I had ever experienced.

You'd think that it was loud in the little transport tunnel that, at the time, I was convinced was taking me to Heaven or… wherever else I was supposed to go, but it really wasn't loud. The blood pouring through the veins in my ears roared louder than any of the noise that surrounded. It was very eerie.

It was just so quiet. So much so, that the silence was actually louder than anything else I could imagine. Definitely louder than your earbuds on full blast or a heavy-metal concert.

I knew that if I didn't get out of there soon, I would go completely insane just like I had seen _Shiro _from _Voltron _mention when he was trapped in the Astral Plane.

Light streaks-that reminded me of the random patterns in the online site _Silk Art_ that distracted me in class-flew past me at speeds that seemed unfathomable. Sure, they were beautiful, but completely dizzying and discombobulating. They also looked tangible, but most definitely were not.

I know. I tried to reach out and touch them. I'm not sure what I expected from bluish-green streaks of color within a mystical tunnel that seemed to swallow me after I took my last breath. Maybe the feeling of fiery flames? Paint? I don't know…

Suddenly, right as I was beginning to enjoy the ride slightly, I was dumped on my backside. After skidding to a stop and taking in where I was, my heart sped up once again, since it had calmed down for the split second that it had a chance to. Adrenaline poured through my veins and kicked my systems into overdrive as I soaked in my unfamiliar surroundings.

With head-spinning and thoughts whirring through my cluttered mind, I searched in every direction. My anxiety level rose as it sunk in that everything looked exactly the same. I was lost.

Nothing looked familiar. There were no landmarks or slopes or angles of land or anything that could help me figure out where in the universe I was.

It was bright, just like the transport 'tunnel' that had brought me there. It was void-like, and seemed infinite, but had no sun. It was mystical and mind-blowing but definitely didn't look like how I envisioned Heaven. I searched my pockets for anything that could help me figure out what had happened to me since the crash.

Relieved that I had recovered something from the outside world, I whipped out my phone and after one good look at it, lost any hope in that it would help me. The screen was cracked like a spider web, defiantly unsalvageable. Even the black _OtterBox _couldn't absorb the shock from the semi-truck.

"Where am I?" I whispered, half to myself, half wishing someone would answer me. I suddenly noticed and then excitedly acknowledged that I was somehow completely healed, with full range of motion and everything! It no longer hurt to talk or just make mere motions, like to raise my hand to shield my eyes from the overwhelming brightness.

You all don't know how reassuring that was. To be broken beyond repair, but then put back together by some merciful, greater force that could barely be understood by the human cognitive ability.

It was unsettling at first, but that quickly melted into gratitude. But who did I owe that thanks to..? Who put me back together? Who stepped out of their way to save me, a vulnerable, exposed, weak, shattered china doll?

I could rule out several options. I wasn't in Heaven, for I was alone with a complete and utter abandon that could cripple one if exposed to the limited contact for an extended period of time. Had God allowed me another chance to live by giving some other power a chance to give me a second chance? But why would they just pluck me from death's grimy clutches to drop me there, in that forsaken wasteland to slowly die a second death of insanity, malnourishment, and dehydration?

None of it added up. I had to know why.

I wanted - no, _needed_ to know why the physical pain that I had experienced in my previous life was then replaced with the emotional torment of loneliness and despondency. It didn't make sense.

I began to meander around aimlessly, trying to find any other sign of life. I resolved to not stop walking until I found another form. _Surely something else with a was around there, _I vaguely hoped, although wasn't going to promote any feelings of premature expectation. I'd learned previously, from a friend, that getting one's hopes up about a particular event or anticipated outcome generally lead to disappointment.

I hated how right they were, and because of that, never actually followed their advice. No matter how many times I denied the truth of their statement, I refused to live by it. Care to guess how that went down?

Well… I was often disappointed. But, I never let that stop me. I just couldn't be stuck in a rut all the time. Just couldn't live that life of negative pessimism. Some things would go right and wonderfully, and rightfully so. That's just how I decided to live.

Unfortunately, things were still not looking up. I called out again, lots louder than the first time I timidly breathed my words. They echoed off the absolute nothingness and answered the only answer I was afraid I would ever get back.

The sad part was: the voice that I barely recognized was mine, actually comforted me a bit, and I took note of that. Maybe my own voice would keep me from going insane while I slowly died in that void of death.

Well, that was the idea. I sure hated it, but it was slightly solid and all I had to go by at the time. I would've taken anything I could get, and if talking to myself with my echo would help keep myself company, that's what I would do.

_I couldn't give up. Wouldn't give up. _

I shuddered as the air temperature noticeably changed. "So you don't have any mountains, or hills, or living souls, and you don't have anything accept light; a floor; and an infinite void of nothingness, but you have a varying climate? Thank you. That is very helpful. Maybe give me a map as well?"

I laughed at my hilarity and then cringed at my sick joke and looked around again, resolving to turn to my right, whichever cardinal direction that way was, if those even existed there, and moved that way.

-…-

"_We should give them a hint," Solus commented to her fellow Primes, who stood around her. They looked down from above the land, chuckling every once and awhile at the two's confusion and rather humorous comments._

"_They should figure it out eventually, right?" Vector responded. "They should run into each other easily. This void isn't that big." _

"_Vector, you must remember that we can cover ground much easier than them, and we are not confused. We know this place much better than they do. Give them time." Prima responded gently, similarly to how Optimus would've. _

"_But what about a small hint? Just enough that it won't spoil the test." Solus pleaded. _

"_Like a cheat sheet," Nexus responded matter-of-factly. _

"_I will allow a small hint. What do you have in mind?" _

"_Oh, I have a perfect idea," Nexus responded, with a bit of a smirk. _

-…-

"What the-" I strolled up to the… thing that descended seemingly from the heavens of this miserable, desolate place and bent over to pick it up. I unfolded the piece of white butcher paper carefully, completely taken off guard when I noticed what was on it.

It looked like an artist had sketched down something in about five minutes, clearly planning to do something more beautiful-at least, I hoped-with it later. It had stray pencil markings scattered about, as if someone had leaned over and scribbled over a few random spots with their own mechanical pencil.

Or maybe the artist meant to do it, I don't know. I wasn't an artist, and never would be. Maybe it was an artist thing to be messy when sketching a first draft? Again, how would I know? I couldn't draw a stick person.

The picture was of a flower. A sunflower. I immediately began to hum the song, taking comfort in the wholesome sound. The broken silence made me smile from ear to ear, but suddenly the smile faded quickly.

"Why would someone 'send' me a picture of a sunflower?" Again, it didn't make sense.

_Don't focus on the fact that things don't make sense, and use the brain you have. _

I wasn't sure if that thought was mine, or placed there. It seemed to just pop up, all at one time, while I was worrying out of my mind. Somehow, it smoothed my thoughts over and tampered down my anxiety level. Super weird. That place gave me the creeps.

"Hey. I'm kind of done playing games. This doesn't make sense. Can you tell me what I'm doing here?" I called into the sky, honestly starting to believe that no one was listening. Suddenly, the thought came back, and my rising anxiety and frustration were again calmed like the raging Sea of Galilee.

_Fine, _I agreed with...myself or whoever was inside of my head, and tried to think outside of the box. Sunflower, sunflower, sunflower…

"I think your love would be too much. And you'll be left in the dust..." I mumbled to myself and stared at the paper. If looks could burn, that paper would've been sandy ashes by then.

I kept on thinking. And thinking. And thinking. And thinking. And… well, you guessed it, thinking. It hurt my brain after a while. Oh, what I would've given for a power nap.

Suddenly, like the floodgates of my emotions opened up, all of the anger and grief and shock all came rushing back. Like a crazed lion, I crumpled the paper into the smallest ball I could possibly smash it into and tossed with a grunt of fury. Anger began to cloud my judgment and do more harm than good. Now, I was broadly cardinally confused, cloudy with my thinking, and frustrated to the core.

Yep. Real helpful.

-…-

"_I think we should give her another hint. I don't think she's going to get it." Solus' optics softened, pleading Prima for the girl's sake. They had continued to observe the two aimless wanderers for what felt like cycles. "Laney doesn't seem to be getting anywhere either."_

"_Give it time, Solus," Prima responded with seemingly ebbing patience rather curtly for the forger's taste, but Solus chose to hold her glossa in respect. She was a generally respectful Prime-one of the most respectful at that-but tended to question when she felt something wasn't being done correctly. _

"_All due respect, Prima, but why are we testing these two? They've been through enough already-" Vector interjected, but was quickly shut down by Prima's no-nonsense glare. _

"_We didn't just choose and bring them here for no reason, Vector. I, and I'm sure you all as well, sensed their potential for greatness and didn't want to see that to go to waste by a mere chance." Prima felt the blank stares he was receiving and capably withheld his own servo from face-plate-palming. _

_He collected himself quickly, however, and continued, "you all haven't sensed the bond that these two have? It's a mutual-friendship that I've never seen before in the human race," He paused, "well, I actually have, but I've never gotten such a feeling as I have, about them, before."_

_Vector Prime approached Prima with a level-headed nod, indicating that he understood and partly agreed, minus the fact that he had not felt anything special or different about the two. _

_He placed a servo gently on his leader's - but technically was still unelect - shoulder joint, implying that he was right behind him in the decision. "You have answered the lingering question of why you brought them here, but haven't answered Vector's inquiry. Why are you testing them?" _

"_It is possible that I am testing my own senses, to observe if I was correct. To be quite frank, I am not positive why I am testing them in this way. But we are and that is how it will stay for now. We need to examine their problem-solving skills, intelligence, drive, work ethic, and appreciation for each other and what they had."_

"_Understood," was Vector's reply. _

"_Are we at a consensus?"_

_The rest of the Prime's acknowledged in understanding and agreement. They all turned from their positions of creating a loose circle for conversing and agreeing to look back at the two girls that they had saved from death himself. _

_Solus leaned on her forge comfortably, praying to Primus that they would find each other soon. She imagined the beautiful scene in her processor, relishing how excited the two would be, and peeked into the future, just a teensy bit, and smiled warmly. _

_She didn't want to admit it, but when Prima mentioned that he had a good feeling about them, she started to recognize that she had one as well. She didn't want to spoil too much of the adventure for them to come for herself, but Solus knew one thing: they were destined for greatness. She just knew it. _

_Glancing at the deep-in-thought-fellow-Prime-Solus, Vector couldn't help but dwell on the fact that he still felt nothing about these two. No matter how hard he tried. No matter how much he attempted to force himself to feel these Primus-given-feelings, he couldn't find anything etched within his spark that gave him any supernatural indication that there was something special about the two girls. _

_He didn't want to keep the subject so occupied on his processor, so he stepped away from his focused thoughts and looked down at the one called Laney. He stared intently at her meaningless nomadic trekking. _

_All of a sudden, he got an idea. A not-very-crazy, simple idea on how to help them. He knew it would slip right underneath the other Primes' enstrils. __**Kaon**__, he thought, __**It might actually slip underneath Laney's nose too. **_

_Well, he was going to try anyway. __**Maybe they could find a way to prove my MIA Primus-given feelings about them. **__He involuntarily hoped, and sent a thought her way. _

"_Interesting," Solus commented. She had turned from her perch where she was inquisitively delving into Kay and Laney's history while keeping aware of their actions quietly, and turned towards Vector, who had suddenly taken more than a bit of vague interest in their human allies, especially Laney. She guessed it was because she was occupied by Kay, and he needed the one who had the least attention. _

_She rose an optic ridge, but didn't want to interrupt whatever he was doing. She trusted him-somewhat. Trusted him enough to make the right decisions for the greater good. He was a Prime after all. _

"_What are you doing, Vector? You've been pretty quiet the last few breems," Solus made her way over to him. He jumped. Her suspicions heightened. _

"_Oh, no. Nothing, Solus. Just analyzing their human structure. It's very peculiar-" He continued with some random big words that he knew she wouldn't know the meaning of, trying to distract her. _

_Crossing her bitarleus in front of her chestplate, she refused to be phased by his scientific nonsense. "Vector. You're helping the human girl, aren't you?"_

"_What? No."_

"_Just trying to comprehend the missing feelings and confusion that you have, aren't you, scientist?" _

_With the knowledge of how demanding Solus was of respect, he swerved around the strong desire to roll his optics at her. She was right, but how could he admit that?! He didn't want to allow Solus to be… __**right. **_

"_Solus, no-"_

"_Vector, don't 'Solus no' me. I've heard that same tone from Megatronus." Her optics flitted far off, and she entered a daze, but only for a moment. Vector waved his servo in front of her faceplate. She shook her helm and breathed, as if she was exhaling all of the negative emotions that attacked her, as if provoked by her own utterance. _

"_Fine, then, weapon's smith." He lowered his voice, "yes, I am helping her. I don't know why, but I just don't feel anything exceedingly special about them. Maybe I'm trying to force them or maybe I just am trying to understand Prima or maybe it's to understand myself." _

_She nodded, appreciating how vulnerable he had chosen to be with her. He wasn't the type to speak his mind or emotions openly. It was definitely obvious that more than met the eye was going on. "I get it. How about we make a pact?"_

"_What are you suggesting?" He inquired. _

"_We agree to help them find each other. They deserve it. I mean, have you seen what they've been through?"_

"_I don't know if that's a logical idea, Solus."_

"_Why not? They've been through a car crash and the agony of losing each other. Vector, they died and were transported to another reality."_

"_Solus-"_

"_Look, you may not have a 'feeling' about them, but I do and I see peaking potential in them. Please, Vector. You're the smartest among us. I need your help." _

"_Fine. I'll help." _

_Solus didn't jump into the air due to the fact that she would have easily been spotted and then ended up drawing much unwanted attention to herself, but she sure wanted to. _

_She had spent the last cycle trying to figure out another good hint, but had no such luck. The only luck she had-which she believed came from Primus himself-was when she got the urge to interrupt, or more like pause, her thoughts and turn away from the prompt. _

"_So what would be another good hint?" She asked, checking over her shoulder armor to make sure none of the other primes were eavesdropping. To throw them off of their scent, she pretended to be lost in ponderment whilst staring down at the Realm of the Primes, down at the two lost girls. _

_In response to her question, Vector reeled his scientific processor. "What's on the ground near the dirty-blonde?"_

"_Our first hint. We know that Laney, her best friend, is often called 'Sunflower' as a nickname, so we provided a rough sketch of a sunflower. Unfortunately, she hasn't made the connection yet."_

_He began to pick his mind after nodding in understanding. With optics closed in focus, his gritted-in-concentration dentas soon gnashed in frustration. After a breem of hard thinking, he finally opened his optics, still stuck in the same square-one as before. _

_The Prime caught sight of the paper again, and there it was! His face plates lit up. The idea he had taken the last ten minutes to think of finally arrived at his doorstep, rapping in haste. _

"_Thank Primus!" He squealed in triumph as if it was his own 'Eureka'! It scared Solus silly and caused the other Primes to turn quickly and stare at him. Some of the stares seemed distantly judgemental and some just merely confused, but he didn't care. He had the perfect plan. "I apologize for the outburst, fellow Primes. Just got lost in thought there." _

_Several nodded in understanding and a few even wore smiles of grace. Most turned back to observe and some became preoccupied by other tasks. Prima's gaze leveled out on Solus' and Vector's positions. His rightful, yet generally unwarranted suspicions stayed relatively heightened, but did not vindicate action. _

_Vector took notice of that, and lowered his voice to a barely audible whisper as he explained to Solus what the plan was. She agreed with the idea excitedly and allowed him to carry it out. _

…

I felt a tug on my heart. Somehow it was pulling me towards that stupid piece of junk again. It was like it was the other end of the magnet that I had mutated into. All I thought I turned into was a magnet for trouble and apparently death.

"You know," I screamed into the sky in anguish and frustration, shaking my fist violently, "if you wanted to dump me somewhere, couldn't you dump me back on Earth so I could be there for the people I love? Why did you have to leave me here to die a second, worse death than before?"

That's when the tears came. The sloppy, wet, sobs of despair and hopelessness. It was at that time that I truly believed that I was alone and going to die, for the second time, completely alone in a blinding wasteland.

I never got to say goodbye to my parents.

Never got to say goodbye to Shade, or Hana, or any of the other wonderful cosplayers and friends that became like a family to me in my cosplay group.

Never got to say goodbye to my soccer or cross country teams.

Never got to say goodbye to my sister, or my other friends that I loved so much.

Never to anyone. Oh how I wanted that time back, just to see them again. Oh how I took that time so for granted. Those last few things I wish I would've done or said or texted.

Never to Laney. Didn't get to call that best friend of mine 'Sunflower' one last time. Oh what I would've given…

I glanced at the paper again, feeling and unexplainable rage against it. Feelings of peace followed quickly thereafter, swallowing me whole. I basked in it for a short time, but the anger overthrew it, as if waging a battle. I tried to fight it, but it quickly returned. Tears of frustration continued to pour, the locks on my eyes still gaping.

I didn't want to pick up that God-forsaken piece of paper. I was so done with playing games and messing around. It was all so pointless and stupid anyway, now that I was a goner. They're probably fishing mine and most likely Laney's body out of he care right now, mourning over us, having not the slightest idea that one of the souls got lost on the way to a different place.

My eyes continued to wander over to the crumpled sheet. Everytime my dark-brown's would catch sight, I would toss them away to look at… nothing else, since there was nothing else to gander at. After pacing for minutes on end, I finally resolved to snatch the paper up after kicking it around a few times and heavily debating the option to tear it up into a million pieces.

Unfurling the rumpled piece, I stared at the picture that was a bit harder to make out, and noticed that it had changed. The stray markings that were there before had changed, mutated into stripes that were yellow and black. It was random, though, because they thickly covered over the flower and surrounding blank, unused paper, barely allowing the pencil-sketched flower to show through.

The stripes weren't consistently the same size either, which was a bit bothersome. I disregarded that, however, and focused on the issue at hand. "Stripes. Real helpful. Not vague at all."

_Think outside the box._ The thought from before returned. It wasn't in the same form or worded the same, but it was back, encouraging me to focus and think. _Deep breath. Clear the fury. _

Okay. Wacko. Now thoughts were just creepy now. Someone was definitely watching me, but I went with it. The ideas were the only thing I had to go with anyway.

"Maybe it's a map." I turned it upside down and even held it up towards the sky, which did nothing except make me look a fool. Nothing was out there to mark and cardinal directions were such foreign concepts. Suddenly, I found my stupidity as rather humorous. "Okay, so it's not a map."

"Think outside the box. Think outside the box." I continued, coaching myself on.

After thinking hard and long, a faint idea that I wasn't even sure was my own (again) popped into my head. It was possible that the stripes symbolized someone that I had to find or some task that I had to complete.

I thought about the color scheme specifically. Black and yellow. Having been a normal, lonely person, the song obviously popped into my head. I'm positive that that thought, at least, was mine, and took comfort in that fact. It was a distraction, but still a comforting one.

_So, assuming that I'm trying to find something or someone, _I thought, _what do the stripes signify? _Surely they meant something, since they appeared after I picked it up again, which as I gander back at it, should've been super wiggy to me. But, alas, it wasn't. Since, well, I was impaled by car body and killed; then transported by higher beings within a mystical windtunnel of untouchable ocean fire; dumped in a wasteland of luminescence; and left to die of hunger, thirst, and complete insanity driven by loneliness.

A magical yellow and black paper with a sketch and a few stray thoughts were the least of my worries at that time.

"So what is it?" I questioned, half expecting the impossibility of someone answering me. I'd learned to jump at the chance to expect the unexpected in the last few hours and tried to keep an open mind to weird and abnormal things that would and could happen.

Hey, maybe a colorful rainbow-vomiting unicorn might appear, or possibly a fiery scaled Dragon. At least I wouldn't have to die alone, right?

Staring down at the colors yet again, another idea knocked into me like a hurricane gust. It was a radical and rather a big stretch, but the more I played with it, the more it seemed probable.

The stripes signafied someone I had to find. I could just feel it.

But who?

_What do the stripes look like? _Another random thought from an uncharted place. Those were going to take some getting used to.

Many things were going to take some getting used to. That place was already beginning to change me, but I was no longer convinced that I was going to die there. Somebody was watching me, placing thoughts in my head, and sending sketches with hints towards something much bigger than me. It was all part of a much larger puzzle.

"Well," I paused, again analyzing the paper whilst wondering why I had been talking to myself the entire time, "it looks like the stripes of a-"

I trailed off, unable to contain my _eureka_ moment. I had figured it out. "Bumblebee! It looks like the stripes of a bumblebee!"

I jumped up with a pump of my fist, just like coach would jump up into the air in excitement when we scored a goal. Waves of peace and warmth passed over me and made me grin. I took that as a sign that I was right.

Maybe something, or someone, really was smiling down on me. Maybe that wasn't a dream. Maybe it was reality. Maybe someone really was sending emotions and thoughts intentionally my way. Maybe that someone was the one that brought me here and sent me the paper and changed the paper. Maybe I really had been given a second chance.

_What a good recipient of grace and mercy I've been. _I scoffed bitterly at myself.

Wait, what was I doing just standing there? I had to find Laney! She was the one they, or whoever was watching, were trying to tell me about! She often had two nicknames. I called her Sunflower, because she always brightened my day, and Bumblebee, or Bee by me and the group we often hung out with.

The hints the… higher powered beings gave were actually really good hints, they just had to force me to comprehend it. That's what happens when you have a _small_ brain. People have to tell you multiple times before you can truly comprehend it. Even so, how could I not have known what the sketch and color scheme meant?

I broke into a sprint. Destination: unknown. All I knew was that I was going to find her. The more I pondered the fact that I hadn't been alone the entire time, the more it really made sense. If Laney had perished in the crash, she would've been transported there too. Minutes before. That explained that she ended up far away, which would explain why I didn't know she was there in the first place, assuming that she was dumped in the same location.

Piggybacking on the idea that we were truly deposited in the same place, it makes even more sense. She was most definitely, from what I understood, one that would wander in a place she didn't know. Especially around an infinite void filled with cool white light.

It still didn't make sense that somehow someone else knew the nicknames that we used for each other. But, it did seem that these omnipotent beings could tap into thoughts and either memories or the past.

"Laney?!" I yelled desperately into the abyss that I beheld. My breath began waning, and my speed followed shortly thereafter. There was a specific reason I was a cross country runner, not a sprinter.

My steady inhalation and exhalation left me for a moment as I reset my sloppy sprint. It dawned on me that if the land went on infinitely, I may be putting more distance between Laney in myself. The solved puzzle may go to waste anyway.

But I kept running and screaming her name, getting slower and quieter each time. My legs felt like jello and I finally had to stop the crazed sprint after minutes went by with no luck of contact with anything or anyone.

The only audible thing that surrounded me was my own heavy breathing. After it leveled out, I began to wander and call her name out constantly. The hope fleeting quicker than my shadow was constant.

"Laney! Can you hear me?"

Then, my breath abandoned me as I heard something. Actually heard something! I whipped around, my hair flew back around my head and whapped me in the face to my great annoyance. It really didn't matter. Nothing really did. I had caught sight. Of her.

My feet moved all by themselves. I couldn't believe it. It was really her. My best friend. My Bumblebee-Sunflower.

-…-

I swore I had heard something or someone else, but couldn't be sure. I wasn't sure if I was hallucinating or imagining or going plumb insane. Surely there wasn't anyone else there accept me. All this was was a dream, right? Just an insane dream that I just couldn't wake up from. That's all.

I had slapped myself for good measure. It gave me a sense of reality, but not much. It mostly just stung.

After hours of walking around after being dropped in this stupid void of never ending pain and annoyance, I perked up in response to a very audible voice. I didn't want to call after it, though. I still didn't know if I was going insane or not. Having known that loneliness did bad psychological things to people, I was taking no chances.

However, this chick was going to go investigate it. I wasn't one to back down from a little bit of adversity.

This adversity was different though. Strange things had been happening leading up to the mysterious voice that I had heard. Ideas that didn't seem to originate from my own brain began to randomly appear like comic book speech bubbles. I'm not super good at math, but I could guarantee that none of that added up.

Alarmed but a bit excited, I made my way towards the sound that seemed to be calling my name. It appeared to be moving away from my position. Praying it was friendly, I followed, ready for action.

It was then that I realized where the calling was originated from. It all made sense. Of course Kay was there as well. She turned abruptly and smiled a smile I didn't think anyone could truly muster. Radiating a joy I had never detected before, her legs seemed to move mechanically and dragged her fatigued body towards me.

Mine did the same. "Whoa!"

Our faces mutated into those of relief and alleviation. Sobs rang through the air, but they were not of sadness. No. They were of joy. Sloppy, wet, authentic joy that couldn't come from anything else.

We collided in a tight embrace. I was pretty sure we were both choking each other out, but that didn't matter either. We were together again. That was all that mattered. We had been reunited with one another.

I had finally gotten to see her again. My best friend.

"_Hello, young ones." _A giant robot, probably the size of-wait. I had seen that bot before! That was a Prime! Our mouths dropped to the glossy floor as more towering, awe-inspiring, even-more-magnificent-in-person Primes appeared. We were in the actual Realm of the Primes! "_Welcome to your second chance."_

~…~

Definitions:

Cycle(s) - hour(s)

Glossa - tongue

Enstril(s) - nose(s)

Breem - roughly 8 minutes

Hope you enjoyed.

**Remember that you** are someone's Bumblebee-Sunflower. **You **are absolutely fundamental. **You **are always loved. Have a great week. Please expect new content soon.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Bridge Between

Hello all! I apologize for this really late update. Honestly, writer's block has been plaguing me for awhile and it came back earlier last week and hasn't left since this last week. Busy-ness has not helped at all either.

This chapter was an exciting one to finish, not necessarily due to the chapter itself being exciting, but because we can move on to the action you've all (and I, too!) have been waiting for!

I am actively revising the first chapter due to a SUPER sweet person who messaged me and left a review on it. I understand that it wasn't my best, but I seek to change that. Don't worry, if you've already read the first draft and you don't want to go back and read the revised chapter, that is all right. It gives enough context, no matter how inaccurate the events are to reality, for you to be able to understand what is happening. The revision will not affect the things that happen in chapter two or any other following chapters either. I am simply revising it, cleaning it up, adding fluff, and fixing the same events to make them more realistic.

If you are interested in leaving a review for any of the chapters, you know I would love that. We writers work very hard and love reviews! ...And a review a day keeps the writers block away!

I do not own Transformers, for they belong to Hasbro and other partnered companies. My original characters and plot are the only things I take ownership for. Shadowstreaker belongs to Sci-Fifan95.

~…~

Laney's eyes widened so wide they nearly popped out of her skull. Might as well have. The calloused hands that rested at her hips' level shook violently, like a mighty earthquake. Her bubblegum breath's melodic anthem mutated into rather choppy puffs. "Relax, Laney. Just relax."

The young teenager continued to coach herself for a few more seconds, desperately trying to calm herself. After several agonizingly awkward and awe-inspiring minutes, she finally managed, "pinch me, please. I think I'm dreaming."

Kay didn't take her chance for granted and pinched her gladly, without taking her eyes off of the magnificent sight that beheld them. Laney gasped and punched Kay in the arm lightly. She barely seemed to notice. "You are definitely not dreaming, sis."

The mystical, powerful beings that had brought them there observed in silence, awaiting Prima's indication to which would allow them to speak.

_The two are small beings, hardly capable of handling the regular dealings of regular reality, _The Primes instantly came to realization, _this just isn't anywhere near the normal and it would take a lot of time-more time than we have-to soak in. _

It certainly didn't help Laney's case that her friend's eyes seemed to be the same size as her own had been: stuck in awestruck surprise, utter disbelief, and ridiculous confusion. How would she finally soak all of it in? Would it even be possible?

Flimsily and awkwardly, Kay de-zoned herself out of her shock and gathered the courage to finally inquire something of the powerful ones that had apparently brought them there to that seemingly god-forsaken wasteland. "Where are we and how did we get here?"

"You are located in the Realm of the Primes. In your original reality you perished, but you were mercifully spared." A thundering voice, which would have been compared to how one would assume God sounded, uttered from one of the many forms that glowed even brighter than the light that naturally surrounded them. Could it have been possible that the luminescence emanated from them themselves?

The brilliance that seemed to naturally beam from them was inexplicable bright, but the two refused to close or even shield their eyes. Laney and Kay had coveted the moment that only existed in their imagination when they got the chance to meet any of the characters from the Transformers franchise. Neither wanted to miss a moment of it, even if they had to have a staring contest with reality itself. Blinking wasn't even an option!

The Primes' frames reflected off of the glossy ground that resembled an unbreakable mirror. It truly was so beautiful, the two were _forced_ to stare in reverence and shock. Was this all really happening?

They were _The _Primes! The guardians and protectors of the Transformers world. Some of the coolest beings ever 'thought up' by man. Or so Laney and Kay had thought before.

And there they were in all of their glory.

Introductions were hardly necessary, as the two knew exactly who each of the bright, wise primes were. From the many forms of entertainment that existed in their original reality, they had learned and memorized by heart how each of their forms looked, or were supposed to look. They were similar, although much more bright and less colorful than first thought, illustrated, or animated.

There was Prima, the most leaderly, proper, and logical; Vector, the gripper of the cosmos; Zeta Sentinel (who Kay and Laney gave the stank eye, due to his antagonism within the Bayverse movies, although also respected him because they knew how he was portrayed in the other shows and comics, which were more accurate representations), the supreme commander; Micronus, the smallest but truly mighty; Solus, the only female Prime, harnesser of the solar energy and smith of the most powerful weapons; Alpha Trion, the wise advisor; and last but not least; Nexus, the most mischievous.

One other stood among them, they noticed. The mech definitely didn't look like a Prime, although his height would've somewhat matched up with the others; obviously minus Micronus.

But, if one added up all of the different variables and factors, he looked nothing like the glowing non-wheel-or-wing-bearing Primes. Especially when he was positioned right near them on the platform-like structure that stood where they had descended to stand among the two just a little earlier. The mystery bot really made the side-by-side comparison very easy on them.

His un-glowy form really gave him away.

He had wings that stretched a good distance from his back plates, obviously built for power. They reflected the blinding light, making the jet black sheen of his armor pop just a little bit more. Wheels rested on his pedes, rimmed in shiny silver. His weapon plethora was rather extensive, adding the ominous and aggressive first-impression look. Otherwise, he seemed normal and his faceplate read only focused interest and even a little bit of mild kindness.

_He looks like a war machine, _Kay thought, clearly impressed, although still somewhat bewildered by the mech's presence. Her face contorted into calculation, although to the confused, out of place 'Bot, he felt her stare and became uncomfortable. Kay was defiantly not the observant type, and obviously didn't notice.

She looked him up and down, searching brain cell files, throwing information all over the place, and slamming file cabinets shut as she found nothing. Who was he? She hadn't seen a bot like him in any of the comics, shows, or movies she had ever seen or read.

With the slightest amusement, Prima finally had seen enough. He began to explain some minor things that went in one of Kay's ears and out the other.

"What's the issue?" Laney leaned over and whispered in her ear. Prima's attention and optic line of sight wasn't completely focused on them, so at first he didn't notice that they weren't paying much mind to what he was articulating.

"What's up with the dude over there? I've never-" She stopped and her face darkened in embarrassment under the warmth of their stares. Laney wondered how she hadn't felt their searing gazes' heat before.

The Prime had stopped talking and softly smiled at them. They definitely were odd to him, but he kind of liked them. They sure were their own class of sentient beings deserving the right for freedom, alright.

"Is there something you two would like to discuss?"

Kay leaned over, clearly not understanding what he meant, and continued her inquiry quietly.

To Prima's right, Vector's regaled snicker trailed shortly thereafter. He shot him a disapproved scowl and continued levelly, "With all of us?"

"Oh, right." She smiled awkwardly and then suddenly burst: "Who're y-"

Laney clapped a hand over her best friend's mouth and smiled innocently. "What she's trying to _respectfully_ say," her hand was yanked away and then shot a fuming, near explosion look by a very annoyed Kay, "is that we would like ask you your name."

After being motioned to by Laney's hand and direct line of sight, the bot perked up instantly got engaged, and then glanced up at Solus, as if he was asking for permission. With a smile and a curt not, she silently allowed him.

"The human name is Zechariah. My story is...strikingly similar, yet very different, to yours. If we get time, I'll explain it later. My Cybertronian name is Shadowstreaker."

Laney raised an eyebrow at him. _Human name? _Ah, she'd ask about that later, she decided. First, she wanted to know _what_ exactly this mech was. Obviously he was Cybertronian-but where was he from? And sure, she knew his name, but still didn't know a lick about him. Her curiosity began to bury her awe and surprise, although it didn't replace it. She decided to start small to break the ice and to avoid intruding. "Gonna take a total shot in the dark and guess that you aren't a Prime."

Solus opened her mouth to speak for him, but he spoke up for himself, holding up a servo sharply, but respectfully, "that is correct."

"I see."

An awkward silence trailed shortly thereafter. Kay rolled slowly on her heels, avoiding eye contact with anyone or-thing. Their new Cybertronian acquaintance mirrored for a short time, but still got uncomfortable with the silence. Usually when he was there in the Realm, he and the Primes were discussing or catching up, so the silence was new and very unwelcome. He decided that their inquiry warranted a follow up as well. He didn't want to be rude…

"What are your names?"

"The name's Laney."

"Kay. Nice to meet you."

Shadow' smiled warmly at them and nodded slightly, "those are cool names. Just wait until-"

This time Solus did interrupt him, and sharply at that. "Do you have any inquiries?"

"I do!" Laney blurted, all beforehand respect sinking to the bottom of her thoughts, although not completely forgotten. It was an easily known fact that disrespecting the Primes was an unthinkable sin, and one she refused to commit. But finally! It was, after the great length of agonizing minutes, going to be the time to ask all of the harbored questions!

Lane' loaded up her pellet gun and prepared to pelt them with all the questions, assuming she remembered to load up all of her ammo. The bottled up questions were about to burst. The Mentos could only be contained for so long inside that capped coke bottle.

Solus winced, worried that hard questions would have to warrant hard, peace-interrupting answers that she didn't want to be the messenger of.

"Please. Ask away," Vector chimed in.

"So, we are in the realm of the Primes?"

"Correct," Alpha Trion answered.

"We died in our original reality, but you all saved us and healed us?"

"Indeed," Micronus nodded.

"I can assume you are all stuck here because it's a complete wasteland of light and nothingness?" A sharp elbow from Kay to her ribs followed. Nexus snorted.

"Totally," Was Nexus' sarcastic, joking tone.

"He isn't a Prime, but just happens to be here?"

"Yes," Shadowstreaker smiled, although unsure if that was a shot of shade or not.

"And we were transferred here because-"

"We believe you both have inarticulable promise," Prima said. Vector shifted nervously, but not eratically, as to not gather too much unwanted attention. Even he, who didn't feel much about them, _needed them_ to believe that they had promise and a chance at changing the future.

"Because we have… potential?"

"Absolutely," Alpha Trion responded. "And I am sure one of your inquiries has been where you will be going or what you will be doing."

The two nodded, realizing that it really was a lingering, prodding question that had been poking at their minds and guts since they got there. It had just been so...much to take in that they had forgotten to actually ask the beings that knew the exact answer.

"You will be going to a town called Jasper. It's location, in this reality, in the state of Nevada in the country of the United States. You will be aiding Team Prime end their war."

"You're serious?!" The two shrieked at the same time, not even trying to bottle it up any more.

"Yes," Alpha Trion's tone got a little more impatient. "The team you will be working with is comprised of: Optimus Prime, our last disciple; Arcee; Bulkhead; Bumblebee-" Prima was abruptly, and rudely, at that, interrupted by Laney.

"Ratchet, Wheeljack, Smokescreen, Fowler-"

"You know of them?"

"Of course!" Kay broke into the conversation, feeling a bit left out. She had been looking back and forth - mildly boggled in the mind - at her best friend and each of the Primes. "In our reality they're the characters of a television show!"

"Wait, wait!" Laney blurted. Her voice echoed, although there was nothing for it to echo off of, "So let me get this straight: you're going to send us into the universe of our favorite television show to end their war? And you expect us to do this as mere humans?"

"Well actually-"

"Basically, yes. This 'television show' you refer to is just an alternate reality. And in your original reality, it was portrayed as a cartoon." 'Streaker was interrupted once again, this time by Zeta, and sighed, clearly giving up.

All he was trying to do was warn them of what was the true bombshell when he was told that he was going to be turned Cybertronian. He knew it was going to be tough for them to soak in what, if he could get a chance to speak, he was going to tell them. Obviously the other Primes were trying to protect the newbies from the hard truth, and he understood it, but sure didn't support it.

The two girls began to tone down their excitement and be a little bit more civil.

"Why won't you guys let him talk?" Kay asked, feeling a little annoyed for the new bot. Sure, he wasn't a Prime, but he deserved to he heard. Shadowstreaker perked up at her stick-up, but once again, unsurprisingly, it was to no effect. He was done being shut down. So, he just crossed his arms over his chest plates and shut his trap. If the girls were going to find anyone to blame for not telling them beforehand what was going to happen, he was going to allow the pointer to be pointed somewhere else but at his own chassis.

"Because when we healed you, the-side effects will give you some...enhancements." She turned to the only non-Prime Cybertronian, "And we weren't going to tell you yet."

Solus' face-plate meant business. Shadowstreaker avoided her gaze altogether.

Laney and Kay obviously didn't pick up on it. They were way too excited all over again. The two looked over at each other excitedly. "Like, superpowers?!"

Solus smiled like a true mother-carrier, as if she was being amused by her own sparklings. What was about to take place had little to do with 'superpowers', but she really didn't want their excitement and dreams to go… squish. "Yes, young-ones. Like superpowers."

With gaping mouths and wide eyes, they turned to face each other again with heightened excitement. Their dopamine skyrocketed and disbelief pushed to reach new heights. All the way to the stars and even beyond that.

To even his own disappointment for having to spoil the party, Prima straightened, and held a servo out to signal for peace and attentiveness. Their time there was quickly depleting and he knew he had much ground to cover in the last few moments they had.

"You two have great potential and that it why we have all brought you here. Fate has called you out of your original reality, whether you can understand or comprehend the reasons why. It has even called our names to bring you into this future new one."

"We would like to remind you to hold fast to your values. Do not abandon your friendship." Kay and Laney wrapped their pinky fingers around each other's and nodded, their own silent promise. "We believe your friendship will be a stronghold in this new reality for the two of you. Fight for what is right. Good fortune to both of you."

Alpha Trion finished and immediately, with no warning, sent them through another transfer portal only after allowing the Primes and 'Streaker to curtly wave goodbye.

"Wait!" They both called out, not ready to leave. They still had more questions, but their time was short and the new reality awaited their arrival. Since, after all, they were supposed to save them all and stop the war.

-…-

"_Should I send them to different realities?" Nexus joked with a mischievous grin, indicating that he really wanted to go through with it._

"_Don't you dare." Solus punched him in the shoulder joint. _

"_Fine. But I do have an idea on a final test, to see if they are truly ready." _

"_Commence the test, then, Nexus." Alpha Trion suspiciously allowed him. He swore he'd have that Prime's hind if he did anything to mess this up. _

"_No tricks, Nexus. I mean it!" Solus snapped, speaking Alpha Trion's thoughts (and threats, although he refused to truly execute them unless that juvenile prankster really did something idiotic) into existence inadvertently. _

"_I still don't feel anything special about them," Vector leaned over and quietly voiced in Solus' audio receptor. _

"_Don't worry, Vec," She grinned. "You will." _

Laney's destination: right smack in the middle of the town. Kay's: The Nemesis.

~...~

So yes, this is a little bit different with the combination of Primes present. I changed the Primes' past and personalities slightly to fit the way I would like it to be within this Universe, since there are endless numbers of Universes and Realities with endless possibilities and combinations of events. Oh yeah, and sorry not sorry about the cliff hanger *cue evil laugh*

Shadowstreaker belongs solely to Sci-Fifan95 alone. He was just nice enough to allow me to cameo his OC character. Thank you so much for your review, man. It meant so much!

Yes, if you have read the amazing story "Fate Calls" by Sci-Fifan95, I have even veered from their story as well, since Megatronus isn't present with the rest of the Primes in my story. I've decided that I just don't want him present there at the time of Kay and Laney's short appearance. You can choose to think that he is just distantly traveling, or taking care of other tasks for a bit, or whatever you want. Shadowstreaker is just making a little cameo here. He just happens to be there in the Realm at the same time as our two discombobulated heroes.

Thank you so much for reading and I apologize for taking so long for this puny update. Trust me, I'm embarrassed that it took so long for this, but I hope it will suffice. I will do everything in my power to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks for your patience.

Please leave a review if you truly enjoyed… or didn't. Reviews fuel me to update faster. Have a great rest of your week.


End file.
